Sealing Wand
back to its original card form.]] The Sealing Wand, also simply referred to as "the staff", is a pink magical staff or wand about a meter in length. Its main specialty is to allow and provide whoever wields it the ability to seal or summon Clow Cards at will. The head of the staff is shaped like a bird's head with red gems for eyes, a beak, and a pair of tiny wings on the back of the head. It allows people with magical abilities to Seal escaped cards and transform the Clow Cards into Sakura/Star Cards. Although people without any magical experience require the Staff in order to manipulate the Clow Cards, trained magicians may be able to activate cards either with objects similar to the wand (as demonstrated by Syaoran Li and his Sword on many occasions) or entirely by force of will alone (as demonstrated by Clow Reed with the Flower card).CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 68 History The Staff originally belonged to Clow Reed, a powerful magician who put it into the Clow Book so his successor could catch the cards and use them more easily. Clow made the wand into that specific form because he had foreseen that Sakura Kinomoto would be his successor so he wanted the wand to be cute and girly so she would be comfortable with it. Years later, Sakura Kinomoto, a young ordinary schoolgirl in the town of Tomoeda was born and one day, after returning home from school, she explored the basement, having heard a strange noise. It was there she discovered the Clow Book and as a result of reading Windy, unknowingly released the Clow Cards except for Windy, the remaining Clow Cards scattering throughout Tomoeda. The incident caused the Guardian of the Book, Cerberus to awaken where to his dismay, he discovered what had happened and assigned Sakura to capture them although she was reluctant, insisting she was nothing but an ordinary schoolgirl. Upon receiving the Sealing Wand, Sakura's life changed forever as she embarked on a long journey to capture the remaining Clow Cards. After the capture of the 52 (19 in the manga) cards, Sakura faced Yue in the Final Judgement, but to pass the test, she had to stop using Clow's magic, sealed in the staff and the cards, and start using her own magic. Unfortunately, Sakura's feelings for Yukito Tsukishiro who was Yue's disguise prevented her from being able to fight back against Yue and Sakura was also unwilling to do so. Things were grim and just when it looked like Sakura would lose and as such, everyone would have their memories of ever witnessing the Clow Cards as having feelings towards their respective crushes permanently erased, Kaho Mizuki armed with Clow's Moon Ball intervened at the last second and performed a spell that changed Sakura's bird-shaped staff into one containing a single star which enabled her to easily beat Yue now. In a vision, Sakura met Clow who told her that the Wand had the Star because Sakura's powers came from the stars and as a result of that, Sakura became the Master of the Clow, gaining full ownership of the Clow Cards. Using this new staff, Sakura transformed all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, which significantly increased her powers, managing to surpass Eriol Hiiragizawa's tasks, proving her role as Clow's successor. Sometime later, Sakura delivered the Star Wand to Sakura Li through a dream, so she could fulfill her wish with Yuuko Ichihara and send Tsubasa Li to the Clow Country (it can be assumed that Sakura was at that time powerful enough to use the cards without it). The Staff's current location is at Yuuko's Shop, where there is also a replica of the first wand.xxxHolic Chapter 2 Forms During the course of the show the Staff is shown to be changed into multiple forms. Dormant Form When not in use, the Staff reverts to its dormant (or key) form. This form looks just like the active form, except it is scaled down to a few centimetres in size (enough to fit in the palm of one's hand) with the main shaft being gold instead of pink. It also has two, small prongs thrusting out perpendicular to the main shaft at the tail end so it looks like a key. Whenever it's not being used, Sakura usually hangs it on a chain around her neck and keeps it with her at all times, just in case there's trouble about. When the Staff is in its dormant form, it has the power to unlock any door that has been magically sealed by the Lock and is the only known way to draw out this card's true form. Card forms Sometimes certain cards naturally manifest when activated by the user by combining with the Staff. The only two cards known to do this are The Sword -which changes the Staff into a rapier- and The Fly, which increases the size of the staff's wings tenfold so that one can fly on it, like witches do with broomsticks. Although when Sakura first gained her Star Ward, the Staff couldn't handle using Sword and Fly at the same time, so Fly instead manifested itself on Sakura's back which gives her the ability to fly while also being able to use the Staff for anything else. Star form When Sakura Kinomoto captured all the cards and passed the Final Judgment, the head of the Sealing Wand changed from a bird to a yellow, five-pointed star inside a circle with a small, feathered wing on either side, due to the fact that Sakura's powers came from the stars. This form retained all the powers of the old one, but also gave Sakura the power to change the cards into Sakura Cards. Although in the beginning, it drained her of her energy, physically, emotionally and mentally, leaving her exhausted and prone to falling asleep. However, she later grew stronger and was eventually successful in changing all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Guardian Form and Cerberus]] When Yue & Cerberus possessed the Staff, it changed. The wand's main shaft grew to around three meters in length and the circle around the star head disappeared. The wings also grew in size. In addition, a crescent moon and sun appeared under the star. This form had all the abilities of the old star form, but had much more magical power. Dream Form In the Clear Card Arc Sakura has obtained her new wand. This wand have a silver, six-pointed star with smaller five pointed stars on each tip inside a circle with a spike in each side of the star, and big feathered wing below the circle. This wand is specifically designed to seal and use the Clear Cards. Gallery 04image.jpg|The Sakura Book with the Star Key. Trivia *The royal magic wand (when wielded by Star Butterfly) in Star vs. the Forces of Evil resembles the Star form. References Navigation Category:Magical Items